Angel de Luz
by Tenchi-Uchiha
Summary: Su deber es ayudar y Riley necesita su ayuda...¿Que sucedera entre estos dos extraños? Todos Humanos...es mi primer fic de Twilight


Esta este es mi primer fic sobre Twilight, aunque soy súper fanática de la serie…espero que la disfruten.

"_Ángel de Luz"_

"_Un día menos en el calendario, un día mas en mi vida, otro día normal e igual a los demás…eso creí, pero al llegar al Hospital, recibí una noticia que haría de este día algo diferente."_

-Rosalie, que bueno que llegas.- me dijo Esme tan pronto puse un pie en el pateo del Hospital.

Tenía cierto tono de preocupación en su voz, así que le pregunte qué ocurría.

-¿Paso algo, Esme? ¿Te puedo ayudar?-

-Eso espero, porque si tú no logras hacer algo, realmente no sé quien podría.- respondió ella.

-Está bien.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

-Se trata de él.- dijo señalando hacia el joven que se encontraba sentado en un banco debajo de un viejo árbol. –Nadie ha podido sacarle ni una sola palabra desde que llego, se niega rotundamente a que lo atendamos.

Me mantuve mirando en dirección al joven, se encontraba de espalda, así que no podía verle el rostro, pero no lo necesitaba para poder imaginarme que es alguien que está sufriendo.

-Iré a verle, espero poder lograr que hable.-dije y me dirigí hacia él con paso decidido.

Me senté a su lado y le dije:

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rosalie, me han dicho que eres nuevo en este lugar. Quiero que sepas que nosotras estamos aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites.-

Era inútil él no estaba dispuesto a decirme nada. Me fije en su rostro y me di cuenta que era el de un joven hermoso, pero con una mirada muy triste. Y fue entonces cuando un impulso extraño se apodero de mí y le tomé de la mano. De inmediato el joven giro su rostro hacia mi, cuando pensé que rompería el contacto entre nosotros no fue así.

-Riley, ese es mi nombre.- dijo con una voz bastante profunda.

-Gracias por confiar en mi Riley, ahora llamare a Esme para que pueda evaluarte, ella te quiere ayudar…- pero antes de culminar, Riley había abandonado mi mano.

Su reacción se me hizo extraña, no le había hecho nada, no podía comprenderlo/

-No confió en nadie, no quiero estar con nadie, quiero estar solo.- su voz le temblaba, y no sabía cuál era la razón de su reacción.

-Riley, cálmate, si deseas yo estaré al pendiente de ti, pero tienes que calmarte.- intente tranquilizarlo, pero no estoy segura de haberlo logrado.

De inmediato se puso en pie y se disponía a alejarse del lugar, pero al dar unos cuantos pasos tropezó con una roca, dado a que no utilizo su bastón. De inmediato fui hacia él y cuando ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos suyos y me disponía a levantarlo una de sus manos me golpea el rostro y caigo al suelo de la misma impresión.

Yo sabía que todo fue un accidente, ya que él se tenía que sentir algo confuso y desubicado, pero creo que Carlisle y Esme no lo creyeron así, ya que se dirigían hacia nosotros dispuestos a sedar a Riley.

-Fue un accidente, él no ha querido golpearme.- dije en su defensa, mas no fue de gran ayuda.

-Lo llevaremos a su habitación y ahí permanecerá hasta que se encuentre en total calma.- culmino Carlisle.

Él, es un gran médico y es el fundador de este lugar, que ayuda a jóvenes invidentes como Riley, cuando quedan desamparados, pero no creo que esté tomando una decisión justa.

Deje que pasaran unas horas, para que todo volviera a su lugar. Continué con mis labores habituales, que son la enseñanza de la lectura y escritura para los jóvenes invidentes. Luego de culminar, tome la decisión de ir a hablar con Carlisle, para que me dejara aunque sea ir a ver como se encontraba Riley. Me dirigí a su oficina y como la puerta se encontraba abierta decidí entrar.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?- le pregunte.

Carlisle estaba en su escritorio revisando varios documentos, los guardo y puso toda su atención en mí.

-Por supuesto, toma asiento por favor.-

Y así mismo lo hice y decidí hablarle sin rodeo alguno.

-Solo quiero…solo necesito ver y hablar tan solo un momento con Riley.-

Carlisle se imaginaba que esa sería mi petición, así que sin pensarlo mucho me contesto:

-Ángela se hará cargo de todas sus necesidades…Rosalie, él te agredió y no queremos correr ese riesgo de nuevo.-

-Fue un accidente, él cayo y entre la misma confusión que sentía levanto sus brazos y tuve la mala suerte de estar tan cerca, pero Carlisle…Riley no es agresivo…no me puedes prohibir que lo vea, es un paciente más.-

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que Carlisle entrara en razón.

Él me miro profundamente antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Rosalie, vamos a darle un tiempo a este asunto, de acuerdo cómo evolucione todo, permitiré que lo trates como paciente. Por ahora Ángela se hará cargo y te pediré que te mantengas al margen. Sabes que es por tu seguridad y…-

-Eso ya lo supere y lo que sucedió hoy no tiene nada que ver…Entiendo tu preocupación, pero ayudar a estos jóvenes es lo que me ha dado las fuerzas para superar todos mis traumas.- interrumpí a Carlisle bruscamente antes de que se le ocurriera comparar el presente con el pasado.

-Ok, Rosalie, si todo está claro creo que debemos dar por culminada esta conversación.-

Me retire de su oficina algo frustrada por qué no pude lograr que me permitieran visitar a Riley, pero no me rendiría tan fácilmente. Hoy ya no podía hacer nada, ya que mi turno había llegado a su fin. Mañana lo vería de eso estaba completamente segura.

Llegue a mi casa agotada, me encontraba sola dado a que a Alice se le había ocurrido otros de sus largos viajes con su novio Jasper. Todo se encontraba en absoluta calma. Después de un largo baño de agua caliente me fui a la cama pensando en el momento en que las manos de Riley y las mías se encontraban unidas quedándome profundamente dormida.

Salí más temprano de lo normal, ya que necesitaba convencer a Ángela de que me permitiera entrar en la habitación tan solo unos minutos.

-Rosie, si me descubren perderé mi trabajo y de paso tú también lo perderías.-me dijo ella algo asustada por lo que le estaba pidiendo, pero fue tanto mi insistencia que termino cediendo.

La habitación de Riley no tiene nada distinto a las demás, algunos muebles, una mesa, la cama en medio y su propio baño. Al entrar Riley se encontraba sentado en su cama, con la mirada hacia lo lejos.

-Al fin te permiten entrar a visitarme, Rosalie.- dijo él, dejándome paralizada tras dar unos cuantos pasos.

-¿Cómo supiste?- aunque creo la respuesta no me sorprendería tanto como lo estoy ahora.

-Tú presencia y olor son distintas.-comentó.

-¿Te molesta si me siento junto a ti?-

Esperaba una negativa de su parte, pero no fue así.

-Hazlo por favor.-

Tras su respuesta no lo dude ni un segundo y fui hacia él.

-¿En donde fue?- me pregunto con un dejo de duda en su voz. Pero no sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-El golpe.- dijo al notar mi silencio.

-No te preocupes que no fue nada.- respondí.

-Quiero saber en donde fue.- insistió. Con cautela tome su mano y la puse sobre mi mejilla derecha.

-Lo siento…me merezco estar aquí de todos modos, porque yo represento una amenaza para todos a mi alrededor.-

-Eso no es cierto, los accidentes pasan.- le dije tratando de quitarle ese sentimiento de culpa que conocía muy bien.

-Perdí la vista por que lo merezco…sabes ¿Por qué?- su voz comenzaba a volverse temblorosa, como si las palabras que han deseado salir desde hace tiempo ahora no quisiesen hacerlo.

-Porque soy un acecino…por mi culpa murió mi hermanita, un ser lleno de vida, de luz, y de esperanza…no la pude salvar…no la pude salvar de aquel maldito borracho que destrozo mi auto esa noche…- ya no pudo continuar por que se había sumido en llanto y las palabras no salían de su boca.

Un gran impulso me llevo a abrazarlo. De la nada surgió una conexión entre los dos, yo me sentía en la obligación de protegerlo y ayudarlo en estos momentos, nunca me había sucedido nada parecido con ningún paciente, pero sentía que Riley era especial, diferente y me sentía muy identificada con él.

-Riley- tome su rostro en mis manos, y sus ojos quedaron conectados a los míos, sabía que no podía verme, pero me podía sentir.-Tú mismo lo dijiste, fue culpa de aquel borracho irresponsable que ocurrió esta lamentable tragedia, no fue tu culpa.-

-Bree merecía vivir más que yo…debería haber muerto en su lugar.-

-Pero estas vivo y eso es lo que realmente importa.-

Un silencio se apodero de la habitación.

-No te esfuerces mucho que no lograras quitarme toda esta culpa.- dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había producido.

En el momento en el cual le iba a decir a Riley que él no tiene el poder de controlar el destino, Ángela entra a la habitación.

-Rosie, ya tienes que terminar o se darán cuenta.- le dirigí una mirada en señal de aprobación y ella salió para vigilar que no viniese nadie.

-Riley, ya me tengo que ir, solo te pido que no te resistas a que Ángela te ayude con…-

-Solo hablare contigo…con nadie más.- respondió en forma negativa.

-Eso no es posible, no me han permitido hacerme cargo de ti, así que tienes que permitir que ella sea la que te ayude…esa decisión no está en mis manos.- trataba de convencerlo, pero al parecer la terquedad formaba parte de sus virtudes.

-No pienso cambiar de opinión, te quiero a ti, a nadie más.- susurro en mi oído.

Me estremecí por completo, sabía que tenía que salir de allí antes de que ocurriera algo más. Salí deprisa sin ni siquiera despedirme de él o darle alguna esperanza de que haría algo por atenderlo.

Y los pensamientos que tenía guardados salieron como si el susurro de Riley los hubiera liberado. Él me hizo recordar el gran amor que perdí hace un tiempo debido a un accidente violento. Yo más que nadie sabía cómo se sentía, por que en algún momento dado yo había estado como él se encuentra en estos momentos. Llena de culpas que no me pertenecían, pero que hacia mías para mantenerme con vida. Es por esa razón que quiero ser la guía de Riley hacia la luz, así como Carlisle lo fue para mí.

Los días pasaban y no conseguía estar cerca de él, aunque tenía conocimiento de las múltiples quejas…tanto de parte de Esme y Ángela sobre la negativa de Riley de aceptar sus cuidados y las de parte de él sobre que solo quería hablar conmigo.

Carlisle no pudo aguantar más y decidió complacerlo, porque conocía su historia dado a que yo se la había contado para que lograra comprender tanta insistencia de su parte.

Fui a verle para su lección de escritura, esta vez Riley se encontraba sentado en un sofá junto a la ventana. A la vez que me acercaba a él trataba de mantener mis sentimientos y pensamientos en orden. Y como la vez anterior volvió a tomarme por sorpresa.

-Pensé que ya no trabajabas aquí Rose.-

-Rose.- dije para mis adentro tratando de luchar con el sentimiento que me producía ese recuerdo, pero al parecer me escucho.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia mí.

Yo camine también como si estuviéramos conectados por una cuerda invisible. Logre alcanzar sus manos y nos quedamos de pie en medio de la habitación. El silencio me estaba matando, pero no sabía que decir.

-¿De qué color es tu pelo?- esa pregunta me saco de todo mi mar de pensamientos.

-Ehh…rubio.- respondí algo desubicada, quedaba comprobado que solo el sabia la manera de que perdiera el control.

Y sin previo aviso, Riley comenzó a tocarme el rostro. Un acto tan normal como ese, que me ocurría a diario, esta vez causo algo diferente.

-Lo sabia.- dijo al culminar- eres un ángel…solo los ángeles tienen la voz tan dulce y un rostro brillante.-

-¿Por qué soy la única con quien deseas estar?- eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir después de todo.

Lo mire y su rostro estaba lleno de confusión, al parecer ya se había preguntado lo mismo. Se acerco a la cama y se sentó en el borde, y yo lo hice de igual forma.

-No lo sé…cuando tú me hablaste por primera vez tuve la impresión de estar escuchando a mi hermanita- respondió con un dejo de nostalgia en su voz.

No podía seguir hablando de todo esto, me encontraba muy confundida al respecto, así que decidí no distraerme más de mi trabajo y continuar con el mismo.

Así continuaron los días, aunque tenía miedo de algunas cosas, me gustaban otras. En mi compañía Riley fue progresando mucho y nos hacíamos más cercanos cada vez. Eso a veces me confundía, porque no sabía si su comportamiento se debía a que le recordaba a su hermana o por otra cosa. Pero al cabo de 5 meses llegaron respuestas a muchas preguntas.

-Ángela, ¿Dónde está Riley?- pregunte algo preocupada, aunque sabía muy bien que no debería estarlo.

-En su habitación. ¿Dónde más?-

-De haya vengo…-pero yo misma me interrumpí, porque sabía exactamente donde podría encontrarlo, y me dirigí hacia el lugar donde lo conocí por primera vez.

-Sabia que estarías aquí.- dije justo detrás de él.

-Sabia que me encontrarías- comentó con su últimamente habitual tono jovial.- De hecho- continuo- quería que me encontraras justo aquí donde te conocí.- concluyo.

-¿Para qué?- pregunte dudando un poco.

-Primero siéntate aquí conmigo.-

Hice lo que me pidió sin dudarlo, y acudieron a mi mente todos los recuerdos de mi primera vez con Riley en este lugar, pero solo una cosa cambio, estaba vez es él quien toma mi mano.

-Rose, hace un tiempo yo sentía que al estar a tu lado, sería como estar con Bree, pero con el tiempo ese sentimiento se fue y le dio paso a otro que nunca había sentido…

-Riley- le interrumpí, pero él me hiso callar con su dedo sobre mis labios.

-Este sentimiento era nuevo…algo que nunca había sentido y me costó mucho descubrir lo que era, pero al fin lo hice…Ya sé lo que siento por ti…mi ángel…mi amor.-

"_Amor"_ Riley sentía amor por mi…ya…no podía mas…tenía que enfrentar a lo que siempre le tuve miedo…

-Yo nunca pensé que sintieras eso por mí…

-Rose, si tu no…

Tenía que interrumpirlo, porque ahora me tocaba hablar a mí.

-Escúchame Riley, yo al principio me sentía en el deber de protegerte y no sabía el porqué, luego de escuchar todo lo que te había ocurrido, pensé que era porque me identificaba contigo ya que…- no podía detenerme…debía continuar- yo perdí a mi gran amor de una forma terrible y al igual que tu pensaba que toda había sido mi culpa, pero después…yo comencé a sentir algo a lo que yo me había negado para siempre, mas eso se convertía en algo mas fuerte cada día…cuando descubrí lo que era calle por miedo…-

-¿Qué es lo que sientes, ángel?-

Riley se acerco a tal punto que nuestros rostros estaban prácticamente pegados…podía sentir su respiración algo acelerada sobre mi rostro. Ya era tiempo de terminar de decir lo que sentía de una buena vez.

-Amor.- la palabra salió de mi boca como un susurro, ya que no podía ser de otra manera.

Esa palabra era todo lo que había hecho falta para que se diera rienda suelta a un amor que se había mantenido oculto por miedo al rechazo.

En ese instante, el mejor de mi vida, Riley me beso. Fue el beso más tierno y dulce que haya recibido y le correspondí.

-Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.-dijo acariciándome el rostro.-Tú eres el ángel que me envió Bree para salvarme.-

-Yo también te considero el ángel que ha llenado mi vida de luz, el que me ha mostrado lo que es el amor.- y tras decir esas palabras lo bese con algo más de intensidad.

Al Riley yo mantener una relación decidimos que él se iría a vivir conmigo, ya que se nos hacía imposible mantenernos separados ni un instante. Yo cuidaría de él, así que como el de mí. Éramos el uno para el otro.

"_Un día menos en el calendario, un día más en mi vida, otro amanecer junto al ángel de mi vida"_

_-Te amo, mi ángel de luz.- me susurro Riley al oído al sonar mi alarma y me despertó con un largo y cálido beso._

_**¿Fin?**_

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado…y le dedico este fic a mi amiga Lena Hale Black…ya que ella me ha devuelto los deseos de volver a escribir…  
Y si no tienen nada que hacer, pueden darse una vuelta por mi foro de Twilight, su nombre es Twilight:Analiza y Opina…**

**De ustedes depende que la historia se quede de esta manera o si desean una continuación…hasta la próxima**

**-Tenchi-**


End file.
